


Two Ghosts

by seldesmers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, c'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose comme ça, c'est sûrement pas un truc de ouf, dans un os d'halloween, enjoy, harryetlouis, je sais pas ce que ça donne, larry - Freeform, larrystylinson, mais poce en l'air quand même par soutien svp, soyez cool svp
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seldesmers/pseuds/seldesmers
Summary: Louis est le fantôme qui vit dans le grenier dans la maison de Harry, ils sont amoureux. Il est le seul qui connaisse son existence.Le soir d’Halloween, Louis décide qu’il est fatigué de se cacher derrière un vieux drap déchiré et veut que Harry le découvre.À deux, ils s’enfuient. Là où Louis pourra être libéré.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 3





	Two Ghosts

Il est minuit passé. En ce dernier jour d’octobre, la nuit est tombée depuis bien des heures déjà. Dehors, le ciel noir domine tout le patelin de maisons et plus loin encore, c’est un horizon qui ne finit jamais de s’étendre. Quelques nuages viennent toutefois habiller la couleur opaque de la nuit, en s'accordant avec l’humidité du petit matin qui remonte déjà à hauteur du sol dans une buée épaisse qu’est la rosée du matin. 

Harry trouve cette vision effrayante. 

Lorsqu’il habitait en ville, jamais une telle chose ne sortait du sol. Seules les plantes, l’herbe et les fleurs étaient recouvertes de petites gouttes d’eau au lever du soleil, mais il n’y avait jamais ce manteau de brume étrange qui lui glaçait toujours le sang. 

Depuis, Harry ferme toujours les volets de sa chambre dès que la nuit tombe. Il ne le fait pas ce soir, cependant. 

Malgré l’heure tardive, les lumières à l’extérieur continuent de briller dans la nuit. Ici, les gens ne prennent pas Halloween à la légère. Presque tous les pavillons, qu’ils soient habités par des enfants ou non, sont décorés de manière exagérée comme si c’était un concours. Les toits sont tous entourés de petites lumières LED, oranges pour la plupart, parfois rouges. Elles fendent la terreur de la soirée grâce à leur apparence enfantine et rassurante. Harry les aime bien. Il en a dans sa chambre, lui aussi. 

Devant chaque péron, sur les escaliers, reposent des citrouilles. Toutes sont creusées différemment, de manière plus ou moins flippantes. Certains sont très doués, il faut dire. La sienne fait rire comparée à celles-ci, mais il s’en fiche. C’est l’intention qui compte. Dans quelques jours, tout le monde sera passé à autre chose, probablement aux décorations de Noël.

Harry a fini de fixer les rues désertes pour ce soir. Le carrelage froid de la cuisine devient désagréable sous ses pieds nus et la profondeur du couloir sombre à côté commence à lui faire peur. 

L’aiguille de l’horloge accrochée au mur vient enfin de passer minuit, ce qui signifie que le trente-et-un octobre débute.  _ Enfin _ , pense-t-il dans sa tête. Il a attendu longtemps devant elle, les fesses à moitié posées sur le bord de la table en bois, que les minutes s’écoulent et que la journée précédente soit effacée. Maintenant, il a besoin de marcher. 

Il va rejoindre Louis. 

Il a hâte, a attendu ce moment toute la journée. 

C’est toujours le moment qu’il attend le plus, après Louis ait refusé que Harry vienne le voir lorsque le jour brille toujours dehors. 

Mais maintenant, il ne peut pas faire plus noir. C’est l’heure parfaite. L’heure morte, où plus personne ne vit et où les araignées sortent des coins de pièces pour chasser et continuer de tisser leurs toiles. 

Alors, il quitte enfin la cuisine et s’enfonce dans le couloir abandonné. Ses parents dorment profondément derrière l’une des portes, et il est censé faire de même. S’ils savaient que Harry passe ses nuits dans le vieux grenier poussiéreux au lieu de se reposer, ils le feraient sûrement condamner. 

Le parquet grince sous ses pieds. Il grimace. Toujours ce foutu parquet. Un jour, il se décidera à le cirer complètement afin de limiter ces bruits qui pourraient nuir à ses activités nocturnes. 

La partie la plus compliquée et risquée de ses excursions nocturnes, c’est le moment où il doit sauter pour attraper la poignée de la trappe du grenier qui pend dans le vide mais qui est trop haute pour l’atteindre en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Cela a fonctionné depuis des mois, alors ça devrait le faire. Ça devait. 

Ainsi, comme à son habitude, il se met à reproduire le même schéma quotidien. Arriver au fond du couloir, lever la tête, viser, et s’étendre vers le haut pour attraper la sangle. Sans surprise, il y arrive du premier coup et sans retomber sur le sol de tout son poids. Quelle maîtrise, il s'étonne lui-même parfois.

Sans plus attendre, il tire doucement sur la poignée et attend que l’échelle se déplie jusqu’à lui. Echelle qu’il déteste, d’ailleurs. Il a toujours peur que ses barreaux en bois cède sous son poids et qu’il finisse par s’écraser lourdement sur le sol dur. Heureusement pour lui, ça n’est jamais arrivé. En plus, cela ferait qu’il n’aurait plus de quoi rejoindre Louis. 

Il soulève la jambe jusqu’au début de l’échelle puis pose le bout de son pied sur la première marche. En utilisant la force de sa cuisse, il se hisse plus haut jusqu’à la seconde marche où il pose ensuite son pied gauche. L’échelle grince. Il se dépêche de monter avant que son cœur s’arrête de battre par peur. 

Là-haut, tout est plongé dans le noir. Genre, le super noir. Il y a seulement la lumière fade de la lune qui passe par l’unique fenêtre ronde du grenier et qui éclaire uniquement une fine partie de la pièce faiblement, le milieu. 

Ses yeux prennent quelques secondes avant de s’habituer à la pénombre encore plus profonde qu’en bas. Pendant ce temps, Harry replie l’échelle et referme la trappe. 

Il balaye l’espace des yeux dans le but d’apercevoir Louis. 

La pièce est grande et large, mais les côtés sont moins hauts à cause de la forme du toit qui descend vers les extrémités. Il y a plusieurs meubles anciens dans un coin, recouvert d’une bâche pour les protéger, un canapé des années passées et d’autres babioles anciennes que ses parents veuillent garder à tout prix bien qu’ils ne mettent jamais les pieds là-haut. 

Au-dessus de sa tête pend la lampe à huile qui sert à éclairer faiblement —genre à peine— la pièce et qui couvre que la moitié de cette dernière. Il aimerait bien l’allumer, mais Louis ne veut pas. Il aimerait bien le voir, découvrir enfin à quoi il ressemble et ne plus se contenter des pauvres descriptions que Louis lui donne parfois. 

Louis. Il n’en peut plus d’attendre, il veut le retrouver. 

Harry s'accroupit et, comme il le fait tous les jours, frappe le sol de son poing à quatre reprises, pour dire à Louis qu’il est là. À cause du noir, il n’est pas capable de savoir où il se trouve et il arrive quelques fois que Louis se soit endormi dans un coin du grenier. 

— Lou ? 

L’écho de sa voix est presque instantanément aspiré dans l’atmosphère glauque du grenier. Le silence retombe dans la seconde suivante. Harry se relève, puis attend. Autour de lui, le plancher craque tout seul, respire et l’effraie, par la même occasion. 

Harry a peur du paranormal, des fantômes et des esprits. Il sursaute dès qu’il entend un bruit ou qu’il croit apercevoir une ombre dans le coin de ses yeux. Pourtant, Louis est un fantôme. Et il n’a pas peur de lui, au contraire. Il aime bien penser que Louis protège la maison de d’autres antiquités maléfiques, alors qu’en réalité, il ne ferait pas le poids face à des démons de l’au-delà. 

C’est bien pourtant ce qui le stimule, ce dans quoi il se jette tête la première dès qu’il en a l’occasion. Cette envie de s’enfoncer dans les recoins noirs, sans lumière, de se confronter constamment à la peur qui lui ronge le cœur, il ne sait pas d’où elle vient. Il a peur, ça oui, mais pas vraiment. C’est comme s’il ne pouvait pas être attaqué, ou peu importe ce qui pouvait lui arriver en se mettant dans de telles situations. Il se sent indestructible, et il ne devrait probablement pas. 

La tension retombe quand Harry entend la réponse de Louis, chuchotée par sa douce voix depuis un endroit de la pièce qu’il n’arrive pas à situer. 

— Harry, psst. Je suis là. 

Il se concentre sur la voix et finalement, il arrive à voir la silhouette de Louis bouger à quelques mètres de lui. Elle est fine, sa silhouette, pas ronde et large comme quand il porte le drap sur lui. Cette fois-ci, Louis est habillé normalement, tel un humain normal. À l’exception qu’il ne l’est pas vraiment, ou du moins,  _ plus  _ vraiment. 

Il n’attend plus et marche précautionneusement jusqu’à Louis. Il fait attention où il pose ses pieds car il ne voit rien et personne ne sait ce qui pourrait se trouver sur son passage. Ses bras sont étendus devant lui afin d’éviter qu’il se prenne un mur ou un meuble dans la tête, et cherche à tâtons le corps de Louis. Plus il avance, plus la lumière s’efface et semble disparaître. Il n’a pas marché beaucoup pourtant, c’est juste la lune qui est cachée par les nuages et qui n’est pas apte à produire la même lumière que lorsqu’elle scintille de mille feux. 

Louis l’attrape doucement et évite de le laisser se prendre un bout du toit. Il prend les mains de Harry entre les siennes, entremêle ses doigts aux siens et l’attire vers lui. 

En un rien de temps, Harry est serré dans les bras de Louis, la tête posée sur son épaule, près de son cou. Il inspire son odeur et se demande encore comment il fait pour sentir aussi beau alors que Louis est… mort. Louis n’est plus en vie et il a quand même une odeur humaine, une odeur de peau douce et de lessive à la pêche. Alors il le mord. Il approche un peu plus son visage de son cou et prend délicatement sa peau entre ses dents. 

Louis pouffe. Il est chatouilleux, et le contact humide de la bouche de Harry dans une partie aussi sensible de son cou le fait gémir à chaque fois. Par réflexe, il penche la tête vers Harry en essayant de le repousser. 

— Direct, comme ça ? Tu te prends pour quoi au juste, un vampire ? 

— Mh, Mh, peut-être, qui sait ? J’ai envie de te manger tout cru. 

— Je ne suis pas sûr que ma peau et mon corps soit encore bons à avaler. 

— Tu te trompes, glousse-t-il. J’adore ton goût à chaque fois. 

— Harry… 

Son visage s’enfonce davantage dans le cou de Louis tandis que ce dernier cède à la torture et éclate en fou rire. En plus, Harry le fait rire. Il a toujours cette manie de tout ramener au sexe qui le fait halluciner à chaque fois. Certes, Harry goûtait à son corps, et lui aussi, mais il n’était pas vraiment convaincu sur la consommation de son être. Il était mort, quand même, le goût ne devait pas être fameux. Mais Harry ne s’en plaint jamais. Comme lorsqu’ils font l’amour, allongés sur une vieille couverture qui leur pique les fesses, et que Louis a l’impression que Harry ne ressent rien. Techniquement, Louis n’existe pas. Il n’est pas constitué de matière humaine, il ne savait d'ailleurs auparavant pas comment Harry arrivait à le toucher. Alors quand il le pénètre, il trouvait ça compliqué d’imaginer que Harry puisse le sentir à l’intérieur de lui, mais visiblement ça fonctionne. 

Il a compris maintenant, pourquoi. Mais il n’est pas sûr que Harry le sache. Il n’a pas non plus envie que Harry le réalise. 

Louis encercle le visage de Harry entre ses mains pour le regarder. Son pouce caresse la peau laiteuse de Harry, son autre main passe dans ses cheveux et les emmêle légèrement. La différence entre les deux garçons, c’est que Louis, lui, voit dans le noir. Même si le grenier est humide, rempli de poussière et peu lumineux la nuit, il arrive quand même à observer Harry comme s’il était en plein jour. Heureusement, parce qu’il mourrait si il n’était pas capable de pouvoir détailler chacun des traits de l’humain. 

Il n’imagine pas à quel point ça doit être dur pour Harry de ne jamais l’avoir vu et de ne pas savoir à quoi il ressemble, si ce n’est à partir des descriptions que Louis lui fait de temps en temps. Il ne le supporterait pas, Harry est bien trop beau pour ne pas pouvoir l’admirer. Il aimerait en faire de même avec Harry, qu’il puisse lui aussi laisser courir ses doigts sur sa peau en sachant à quoi il ressemble précisément. Il aimerait voir les prunelles vertes de Harry loucher sur son visage en ayant conscience de son apparence, et voir la lueur en eux briller de mille feux. 

Ils ont vécu trop longtemps ensemble dans la pénombre. 

Louis a décidé qu’il est temps de sortir de l’ombre et de laisser la lune dévoiler les reflets nobles et fins. 

Il a envie de laisser tomber son drap troué blanc, que ses cheveux sentent le vent s’emmêler et que la pluie lui pique la peau comme des aiguilles saillantes. 

Louis veut se sentir humain du plus qu’il le peut. Même si cela veut dire faire tomber les barrières qu’il avait maintenu pendant des mois. 

Il les fait s’asseoir sur le sol, les jambes repliées en tailleur et les genoux collés ainsi que les mains jointes. 

— C’est Halloween Lou, reprend Harry après tout ce silence. Joyeuse fête ! 

Il tape les cuisses de Louis de manière enthousiasme. Après tout, Halloween, c’est la fête des morts, et comme il ne sait pas comme Louis réagit par rapport à ça, il préfère jouer la carte de l’excitation. 

— À ce propos, tu es d’humeur à sortir ? 

— Sortir ? Je ne sais pas… Il fait nuit et froid, tu sais que-

— J’ai envie de t’emmener quelque part, j’en ai besoin, il corrige sans quitter Harry du regard. Il y a quelque chose qu’il faut que je te montre. 

—- Toi, tu veux mettre les pieds dehors ? C’est possible ça ? T’as le droit de sortir de la propriété sans être ramené dans le grenier ? 

— Seulement le soir d’Halloween. 

Harry ne répond pas tout de suite. Il a peur du noir et l’ambiance de mort dehors ne l’enchante pas, mais sortir avec Louis… Ce serait comme un rendez-vous, pour la première fois. Il en a envie. Surtout si cela est que possible aujourd’hui. Argh, il ne sait pas quoi faire. 

— Et si… Pour l’instant, tu te contentais de m’embrasser ?

Louis sourit. Évidemment que Harry répondrait quelque chose comme ça, il le connaît dorénavant. 

— Ça peut se faire oui. 

Harry se relève à moitié de façon à venir se mettre confortablement sur les jambes de Louis, les tibias contre le sol et le bassin collé au sien. Ainsi, Louis place ses mains au niveau la chute de reins de Harry et profite de cet appui pour le rapprocher de lui. Harry, sensible à ce toucher, gémit intérieurement contre la bouche de Louis qui recouvre rapidement la sienne. Ses mains à lui s’enroulent autour du cou du plus petit et exercent également une sorte de pression qui plaît tout autant à Louis. 

Ils continuent de s’embrasser durant de longues minutes. Plongés dans le noir presque complet, seuls les bruits baveux de leurs lèvres et leurs langues qui s’emmêlent ainsi que leurs souffles saccadés font vibrer la toiture au-dessus de leurs têtes. 

À ce moment, Harry ressent tellement au fond de son ventre qu’il en oublie presque l’expression physique inconnue de Louis. Les baisers qui lui offre sont si forts qu’ils suffisent à le faire voyager jusqu’à un monde où voir n’est plus une nécessité. Là où Louis l’emmène, les battements de son cœur rageant sont suffisants à les mener l’un à l’autre. Harry trouve ça fascinant, ce dont l’amour et les sentiments sont capables de procurer. À un point qui lui donne envie de tomber amoureux encore plus fort, juste pour voir ce qui l’attend encore plus loin. 

Ce qu’il ne sait pas encore, c’est que le véritable lieu où souhaite aller Louis ce soir, ni yeux, ni battements de cœur auront une utilité. 

— Emmène-moi. Prends ma main et sortons, tous les deux au fond de la nuit épaisse qui nous terrorise tant. 

Louis plaque sa bouche plus brusquement contre celle de Harry pour lui montrer qu’il en est content. Il sourit aussi, ses lèvres s’étirent un peu alors qu’ils sont toujours en train de s’embrasser et Harry le sent, il sourit aussi. 

Ne voulant pas se détacher l’un de l’autre, ils restent encore quelques temps serrés ensemble, à profiter de la chaleur de la maison et de la connexion qui s’est établie entre eux. Ils écoutent leur cœur de Harry battre à la chamade tandis que, logiquement, celui de Louis ne bat plus. Mais il est certain que si c’était toujours le cas, il serait déjà sorti de sa poitrine pour rejoindre celui de Harry en l’enlacer. 

— On y va, alors ? 

— Oui, on y va. 

Harry ne le voit pas, mais Louis sourit. Un grand sourire qui élargit son visage mais qui reste invisible. Le seul moyen qu’il a de lui montrer lorsqu’il sourit, c’est de l’embrasser. Or, il ne le fait pas. Pas cette fois. Car ils doivent partir. 

— Tu peux m’aider à remettre mon drap ? 

À deux, ils tâtonnent le sol jusqu’à ce que Harry finisse par tomber dessus. Il le récupère entre ses mains et le tourne pour trouver le bon sens et les trous déchirés dedans. 

Louis le passe ensuite par-dessus sa tête et le laisse descendre le long de son corps jusqu’à ses chevilles. Il y a uniquement des trous pour ses yeux, pas même sa bouche. La plupart du temps, Harry est obligé de l’embrasser en étant séparé de lui par ce tissu quand il refuse de le retirer et que la lumière est trop présente. 

— Voilà, tu es tout beau maintenant. 

— Allons-y. 

À nouveau, Harry déplie l’échelle du grenier et se hisse jusqu’en bas en passant par la petite trappe étroite. Louis le rejoint dans les secondes d’après et, contrairement à lui, ne fait aucun bruit en atterrissant. Ça doit être un coup de fantôme ça, c’est sûr. 

Une fois la trappe refermée comme si rien ne s’était passé, Harry enlace ses doigts à ceux de Louis, sortant à peine du drap, et à deux, ils se mettent en route hors de la maison. 

Le froid extérieur vient directement piquoter les jambes nues de Harry et le vent soulever légèrement le tissu qui recouvre entièrement Louis. Il ne porte que sa longue robe de nuit blanche en soi blanche qui tombe sur ses cuisses, juste au-dessus de ses genoux. Elle le rend incroyablement beau, Louis pense qu’il ressemble à un prince avec la collerette comme ça. Son prince, celui qui lui appartient pour l’éternité. 

Louis, au début, hésite et enchaîne des pas peu assurés. Il n’est plus allé dehors depuis longtemps et semble désarmé de tous ses repères. De plus, la brume opaque partout autour n’est pas des plus rassurantes et elle coupe la vue au loin. Il observe longuement le lieu, prend le temps de tout passer en revue dans sa tête comme s’il découvrait la vie pour la première fois. Il n’y a pas grand chose à voir, cependant. La rue déserte et silencieuse dans laquelle sont garées les voitures muettes devant chaque pavillon, le chat roux qui traverse rapidement la route sur le bout des coussinets, la cheminée un peu plus loin qui dégage une fine fumée grise, le chant nocturne des hiboux aux alentours… 

Louis les dirige finalement hors de la ville après s’être acclimaté un petit peu plus. Sur leur chemin, ils découvrent d’autres décorations à thème devant les maisons. Harry préfère ne pas regarder, il se doute bien que c’est super réussi, et fixe son regard sur le goudron humide de la route principale. Il regarde ses pieds nus s’étaler pas après pas sur le sol froid, puis ceux de Louis qui ont la chance de porter des baskets. Il aurait peut-être dû s’habiller plus chaudement. Même le contact de la main de Louis est froide. Sa chair de poule ne redescend pas et parseme ses avant-bras en continu malgré les manches qui couvrent même ses mains. 

Évidemment, ils n’ont croisé personne le long de la route. Et ils risquent encore moins de le faire maintenant qu’ils s’approchent de la forêt, à l’oré de la ville. 

Pendant quelques secondes, Harry s’arrête et tire sur la main de Louis pour qu’il fasse de même. Il plisse les yeux et regarde devant lui la danse quantité d’arbres affreux et touffus qui, depuis leur position, ressemblent à des monstre. 

— On est obligé de passer par la forêt ? 

— Pas longtemps, je te le promets. On est bientôt arrivé. 

La première chose qui passe dans la tête de Harry c’est, comment peuvent-ils bientôt être arrivés alors que dans quelques mètres, il n’y aura rien autour d’eux à part des arbres, des arbres, et encore des arbres. À des kilomètres aux alentours. Il ne voit vraiment où est-ce que Louis veut les emmener, mais il lui fait confiance. Les yeux fermés même. Alors il se remet à marcher. 

Ensemble, ils pénètrent à l’intérieur de la forêt humide à pas de loup. Le dernier rayon de lumière venant des lampadaires de la rue disparaît en quelques minutes derrière les branches feuillues et les chemins étroits. Louis voit pour eux deux, alors Harry le suit, sans même voir où il met les pieds. Il sent les feuilles craquer et les brindilles se casser sous lui. Il geint aussi, à cause de la douleur du sol rempli d’éléments naturels. Louis, lui, reste silencieux. 

Ils s’arrêtent parfois, quand Louis souhaite s’assurer qu’ils vont bien dans la bon e direction. 

Plus ils s’enfoncent au milieu des bois, plus les cris d’animaux résonnent. Harry se rappelle bien quand ses parents lui disaient que les animaux les plus redoutables ne sortaient que la nuit, et que par conséquent, ils pouvaient aller se balader tranquillement la journée et ne tomber que sur des petits lapins ou des écureuils. 

— Louis, laisse échapper Harry, Louis j’ai peur. 

— Ssht, viens-là. 

Louis passe son bras autour des épaules de Harry et l’amène contre son torse pour le serrer contre lui et tenter de le calmer. Il embrasse son front, repousse ses cheveux en arrière et les caresse distraitement d’une main. 

Harry aurait bien aimé se concentrer sur les battements de cœur de Louis pour éviter d’écouter les bruits sourds qui craquent de tous les côtés de la forêt, mais il ne bat plus. 

— Plus que quelques mètres mon ange, c’est bientôt fini. 

Il le croit. Il place tous ses espoirs en lui, pour les sortir d’ici —bien qu’ils soient au milieu de nulle part— et s’agrippe à son bras comme si sa vie en dépendait. Louis le maintien un peu, et l’aide à marcher jusqu’au point final, plus loin. Ils passent encore sous quelques branches pointues, repoussent des buissons sur le chemin et mettent leurs mains en face d’eux pour défaire les toiles d’araignées tissées. 

Puis, Louis se met à tâtonner dans le vide, un espace entre deux arbres. Harry voit ses mouvements bouger dans le noir et perçoit ce qu’il fait. Cela dure plusieurs minutes où Harry reste dans l’incompréhension totale avec de l’anxiété qui grandit sans cesse dans sa poitrine. 

La main de Louis passe ensuite soudainement à travers quelque chose d’invisible. L’air semble s’être liquéfié. 

Une faille. Louis vient d’ouvrir une faille temporelle qui dieu seul sait où elle mène. 

Harry perd la tête. Il ne sait plus quoi penser, il ne voit rien et ne comprend rien à ce qu’il se passe. Comment est-ce que Louis savait qu’il y avait un passage imaginaire à cet endroit précis, au beau milieu d’une forêt immense, alors qu’il n’est jamais sorti de la maison. 

Il n’est malheureusement pas au bout de ses surprises. 

Louis enfonce son bras entier jusqu’à l’épaule à l’intérieur du trou transparent et d’un coup, par un moyen magique, la faille se met à s’illuminer de mille couleurs mélangées et éclaire leurs visages ainsi que les horizons. 

Aveuglés par la lumière scintillante, tous deux mettent leurs mains devant leurs yeux pour affronter cet éclat hors du commun. 

— C’est quoi ce bordel ?!

Harry hurle, son corps entier tremble et le menace de le lâcher à tout moment. Il a l’impression d’avoir quitté la Terre et d’être devenu fou, de s’être retrouvé dans un autre univers. 

— On va traverser, rétorque Louis. Prends ma main et serre la fort. 

— Quoi ? Je ne mets pas un pied là-dedans. 

— S’il te plaît, Harry. J’ai besoin que tu me fasses confiance. 

Il voit seulement l’expression dans les yeux de Louis, derrière le drap troué qu’à cet endroit-ci seulement. Pour la première fois, il les voit vraiment. Étincellent comme jamais, d’un bleu si clair qu’il en est presque translucide. À l’intérieur reflètent toutes les couleurs aveuglantes qui s’échappent du passage et cela ressemble à un feu d’artifice. Il est beau, il est si beau. Il se voit parcourir le monde pour lui, braver tous les dangers et même traverser une porte imaginaire dans les bois qui débouche probablement sur quelque chose d’horrible. 

Il veut le faire. Louis compte sur lui, il l’a amené jusqu’ici pour lui montrer  _ ça  _ alors qu’il aurait très bien pu y aller tout seul et ne jamais revenir. 

Alors il hoche la tête. 

Et resserre ses doigts autour de ceux de Louis. 

Il daigne enfin affronter la lumière qui tend les bras vers lui. Il va le faire. Avec Louis. 

Un pas. Ses orteils passent à travers. Puis un deuxième. Il est à moitié dedans. Ça ne fait pas mal. Il n’a rien à craindre. Louis à ses côtés, sourit. Ensemble, leurs deux corps s’enfoncent dans les éclats du passage. Ses yeux brûlent, sont aveuglés, son cœur bat si rapidement qu’il serait prêt à s’arrêter n’importe quand, mais ses doigts sont toujours attachés à ceux de Louis. Plus fort que jamais. Ils ne se lâchent pas. 

Leurs yeux sont toujours fermés et bordés de larmes lorsqu’ils arrivent de l’autre côté. La lumière les a brûlés, ils sont tous les deux obligés de les essuyer avec leurs manches. Louis est le premier à les rouvrir et à découvrir l’endroit où il devait se rendre. Il donne un coup de coude à Harry pour lui dire de se dépêcher. 

— Tu dois absolument voir ça. 

Après avoir recouvert à moitié la vue, Harry ouvre donc les yeux à son tour. Sa vision est floue, mais ne tarde pas à revenir à la normale. 

— Wow, marmonne-t-il, c’est quoi tout ça… 

À la vue de ce monde, toute son anxiété descend et laisse place à un calme monumental. Une sérénité que Harry n’a jamais ressenti auparavant. Il a l’impression que rien est réel et que son corps flotte au-dessus du sol alors que ses pieds sont bien face contre terre. 

Il ne fait plus nuit. Le ciel est rose, l’horizon est orange et coupé par des kilomètres de montagnes vertigineuses qui s’étendent comme la nuit, à l’infini. Les nuages divaguent là-haut sans qu’il y ait une once de vent. Ils sont sur une petite colline recouverte d’une pelouse fraîche qui leur offrent une vue incroyable sur ce paysage étranger. 

Il y a tellement de choses à regarder que les deux garçons gardent tous les deux le silence pendant quelques minutes. 

Harry n’en croit pas ses yeux. 

Par quel pouvoir exactement était-il possible de créer un endroit tel que celui-ci ? 

Il baisse la tête, regarde ses pieds abîmés et couverts de sang renaître contre la terre. Louis à côté de lui, est toujours dissimulé en-dessous de son habit de fantôme. Il lui fait penser à un petit enfant. Lui aussi il y a des années de cela avait l’habitude de se déguiser en fantôme, parce que c’était simple à faire. À l’époque, il était loin de se douter qu’il rencontrerait un vrai fantôme et qu’il en tomberait amoureux. 

— Regarde. 

Louis tend le bras vers le bas, pointant le cours d’eau que Harry n’avait pas remarqué. Il était trop occupé à regarder plus loin et n’a pas pensé à regarder ce qu’il se trouve déjà près de lui. 

Là, il se demande comment il a fait pour ne pas la remarquer dès le début. 

Une rivière coule depuis le pied de la colline jusqu’à loin, très loin, où il n’arrive plus à voir. 

Sauf que l’eau de la rivière, n’est pas claire comme de l’eau de roche. Non. Elle détient les mêmes couleurs qui l’ont aveuglé lorsque le passage s’est ouvert. Il y remarque du rose, du violet, du bleu, mais en accentué, dans le genre super flash. L’eau ressemble à du mercure. Épais et lent à se déplacer. 

Il a l’impression d’avoir mangé des champignons et d’être sous psychédéliques. 

— Lou… Pourquoi tu m’as amené ici ? Peu importe ce que “ici” est. 

Louis prend les deux mains de Harry et se rapproche de lui. S’il pouvait voir les expressions faciales du fantôme, il en aurait le cœur chaviré. 

— J’ai vécu trop longtemps dans la pénombre, commence-t-il. Ça me fait mal d’avoir à me cacher devant toi, je ne veux plus. Je veux que tu puisses me voir et que tu m’aimes aussi pour ce que je suis physiquement. Je veux que tu puisses me représenter dans ta tête pour toujours et que tu n’oublies jamais à quoi je ressemble. 

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

— Je vais retirer mon drap. Je peux être un fantôme sans ressembler à un véritable fantôme et seulement être visible pour toi. 

— Louis tu-

— Suis-moi. 

Louis dépose un petit baiser sur la joue de Harry et l’emporte du bout des doigts le long de la descente de la colline. Puis ils se mettent à courir dans l’herbe sans avoir peur de glisser. Ils la dévalent à grandes enjambées, laissant derrière eux le sommet de la colline et le reste. 

Harry aussi ressemble à un enfant maintenant à rigoler la gorge grande ouverte au gré de l’air qui fend son visage. 

Leurs pieds se retrouvent progressivement plongés dans l’eau-mercure-inconnue. Pourtant c’est comme s’ils n’avaient rien remarqué. Ils finissent toute de même par s’arrêter quand même lorsque la surface arrive sous leurs genoux. 

Ils reprennent doucement leurs souffles saccadés mais n’arrêtent pas de rire ensemble pour autant. Ils sont obligés de se tenir à l’autre par les épaules pour obtenir un chouïa de concentration et arrêter de pouffer dès que leurs regards se croisent. 

— Et maintenant ? Demande Harry. 

— Il est temps de se laisser partir. 

Leurs corps sont face à face, seulement séparés de quelques centimètres. Dans l’eau trempe déjà le drap, taché de peu importe quel liquide constitue la rivière. 

Ils ne se lâchent pas des yeux. La poitrine de Harry se soulève rapidement, Louis le remarque à travers la collerette déboutonnée de sa chemise. Il a l’air si doux, son torse. Il a envie de poser ses mains dessus et de ressentir le cœur de Harry battre par magie, découvrir chaque millimètre de son être indéfiniment. Parfois, il aimerait oublier complètement Harry pour pouvoir apprendre à le toucher à nouveau et connaître sans cesse le désir naissant dans le creux de son ventre. 

Louis sent dans le regard de Harry, celui qui l’aime, qu’il peut le faire. Il se sent en confiance et compris. Le timing n’a jamais été aussi bon ; c’est Halloween, il a été envoyé dans cet endroit mystique par l’au-delà et a choisi d’y aller avec Harry, rien ne pouvait mieux aller. 

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il a l’impression de savoir ce qu’il fait. 

Il apporte ses mains au niveau de sa tête, elles tremblent légèrement. Il a peur. Il est terrifié à l’idée que Harry le découvre et qu’il puisse potentiellement le quitter ensuite. Il est terrifié à l’idée de se dévoiler à quelqu’un, comme il ne l’a jamais été auparavant. Mais il ne s’arrête pas. Ses doigts agrippent le drap fermement pour être sûr de ne pas le lâcher. Il veut être certain qu’il ne glissera pas entre ses doigts. 

Puis il tire dessus. Lentement. 

Il aurait pu le faire d’un coup, il y avait pensé, mais ça n’allait pas. 

Ses gestes sont extrêmement longs et lents, très peu assurés. 

Il continue de tirer sur le tissu, centimètre par centimètre, jusqu’à ce que ce dernier atterrit dans l’eau à leurs pieds. 

Harry l’a suivit du regard tout du long de sa chute et reste figé dessus même lorsqu’il flotte. Il le regarde s’éloigner le long de la rivière au rythme du faible courant qui l’emporte au loin. Ce n’est que lorsqu’il n’arrive plus à le suivre qu’il relève enfin la tête vers Louis. 

Et là, il sent son coeur s’arrêter. Littéralement. 

Il pose les yeux sur Louis, sur son visage et tout ce qui le constitue et il sent son être entier arrêter de vivre. Tout en lui se bloque et se concentre sur la personne qui se trouve devant lui. 

Louis est là, en chair et en os —enfin presque— et il ne bouge pas. Il attend que Harry dise quelque chose. 

Pour l’instant, il se contente de l’observer car il n’en revient pas. Il a du mal à réaliser qu’il s’agit bien de son Louis, celui qui hante sa maison depuis des années, qu’il a découvert il y a seulement quelques mois de cela. Le Louis dont il est tombé amoureux, le Louis derrière le vulgaire drap de fantôme avec la voix cassée qui se cache dans le coin le plus sombre du grenier. Celui qu’il a appris à aimer aveuglément. 

Il est encore plus beau et majestueux qu’il ne l’avait imaginé dans sa tête. 

Ses yeux découverts et exposés à la lumière brillent de mille feux. Ils contiennent en eux tous les fragments d’étoiles de la galaxie, mélangés aux océans les plus paradisiaques de la planète et avant tout, au soleil. La lueur qui se reflète à l’intérieur de ses iris est pure, infaillible. 

Son visage est parfait, presque encore enfantin. Harry l’imaginait plus vieux, peut-être aussi avec de la barbe et plus de rides. La peau de Louis n’a rien de tout ça, elle est incroyablement innocente et douce. 

Ses lèvres finement dessinées et rosées paraissent encore plus belles que la sensation qu’il avait en les embrassant passionément. Il passe son pouce dessus pour les sentir, comme pour s’assurer qu’elles soient bien réelles. Elles sont chaudes sous son toucher, sèches aussi. Il a envie de les toucher encore et encore, de coller ses lèvres dessus et qu’elles ne se séparent plus jamais. Il veut sentir son goût amer sur sa langue à tout jamais et ne jamais l’oublier. 

Puis ses cheveux aussi. Il ne peut pas s’en empêcher, il y amène sa main et la passe dans sa tignasse châtain. Ils sont aussi doux et somptueux qu’ils ne l’étaient au fond du grenier. Leur couleur marron est si éclatante, il se demande si être mort n’apporte pas de beaux aspects physiques parce que honnêtement, Louis n’a absolument aucun défaut. 

Il sauta à son cou et suit ses envies. Il l’embrasse sans plus attendre parce qu’à ce moment précis, c’est la seule chose qu’il a envie de faire. Ses lèvres se posent peut-être un peu trop farouchement sur celles de Louis, mais il ne dit rien et répond volontiers à son baiser. Leurs corps s’accrochent et s’enlacent, leurs langues se mélangent et virevoltent. C’est bon. C’est bon d’avoir enfin un visage à capturer dans sa tête lorsqu’ils s’embrassent et que Harry ferme les yeux.

— Alors voilà à voir ressemble le fantôme qui hante mon coeur, hein ? 

— Il faut croire que oui, rit-il en retour. 

— Tu es magnifique Louis. Dans le genre à couper le souffle, vraiment. J’ai même senti mon coeur s’arrêter durant une seconde. 

Louis sourit timidement. 

— A ce propos, Harry… Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose. 

— Et cet endroit alors ? Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ici ? Il a l’air d’avoir plein de trucs à faire ! On doit partir quand ? 

Harry a l’air terriblement emballé à l’idée de partir plus loin et de découvrir les horizons féériques dont est composé cet endroit. C’est comme si avoir découvert Louis lui avait mis du baume au coeur et que dorénavant, il se sentait imbattable. C’est souvent le cas, Harry est quelqu’un qui se laisse rapidement prendre par sa propre euphorie et qui a tendance à ne plus lever les yeux de son petit nuage. 

Ce que Louis s’apprête à lui annoncer risque fortement de le faire redescendre de son rêve bleu. 

Il ne sait pas comment le lui dire. Ce n’est pas le genre de choses que l’on lâche au milieu d’une conversation. Mais il doit le faire, car voir Harry dans un tel état sans être conscient de ce qu’il se passe lui serre le coeur. 

— On ne partira plus.

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Harry fronce les sourcils et s’éloigne légèrement de Louis tout en gardant ses mains posées sur son torse. 

— C’est ici que nous devons rester, nous, les esprits abandonnés. 

— Quels esprits ? Je suis humain moi je te rappelle !

— Les humains encore vivants n’entrent pas dans l’au-delà, Harry. 

— Arrête de te foutre de moi, c’est bon ! Ramène-moi à la maison. 

Il essaie de se débattre, que Louis le lâche et le laisse se décaler. Sa poigne est dure, il a beaucoup plus de force qu’il ne l’aurait imaginé. Son anxiété remonte, ses membres tremblent. Il a l’impression de redevenir dingue, exactement comme tout à l’heure. 

— Tu ne te souviens pas, l’année de tes huit ans, tu voulais aller récupérer ton jouet préféré au grenier mais ta mère te l’avait interdit car l’accès était bien trop rude pour un enfant. 

Ses oreilles sifflent. Il ne veut pas entendre ce que Louis a commencé à raconter. Il veut rentrer chez lui et ne plus jamais mettre un pied dans la forêt. 

— Tu étais têtu à l’époque, et tu as désobéis. Tu as quand même trouvé un moyen de monter jusqu’à la trappe et de sortir l’échelle. Chose qui n’était pas des masses à faire vu la taille d’un enfant de ton âge, mais tu l’as fait quand même. Tu t’es hissé jusqu’à la première marche de l’échelle, sauf qu’il était évident que tu n’avais pas assez de force pour monter plus haut. 

— Tais-toi ! 

— Tu es tombé Harry. Mal. 

— Arrête ! 

Il veut que tout cela s’arrête, que le cauchemar cesse et qu’il se réveille dans son lit. Qu’il entende les pas de Louis au-dessus de sa chambre et que ce son le rassure. 

— Tu es mort, Harry. À l’âge de huit ans, tu es mort. Parce que tu n’as pas su respecter ce que ta mère te disait. Mais je te comprends, tous les enfants auraient eu envie de faire le super-héros et d’arriver à gravir les barreaux de l’échelle. 

— Ça ne peut pas être vrai, ça ne peut pas.

Les larmes dégoulinent à toute allure le long de ses joues. Il se sent vide,  _ mort.  _ Il ne comprend pas comment cela a pu se passer, il ne s’en souvient plus. Son cerveau fume dans tous les sens, ses pensées s’emmêlent et perturbent sa réflexion. n’a pas envie de vivre dans un corps sans vie et de rester coincer ici pour le restant de l’éternité. 

Harry veut vivre, et même si cela veut dire quitter Louis. 

Pour l’instant, il n’est pas en état de faire quoique ce soit. Il est en état de choc. Les bras de Louis autour de lui le rassure et l’aide à se faire sentir comme étant quelque chose. Il aurait bien aimé dire  _ se sentir vivant _ mais à ce point là, ce n’est plus vraiment possible. Il tremble, il pleure, ses jambes le menace de se briser sous son poids. 

Louis reste contre lui, la main dans ses cheveux à lui chuchoter des mots doux au coin de l’oreille pour essayer de le détendre. 

— C’est pour ça que tu es attaché à moi. J’étais déjà dans le grenier depuis plusieurs années et quand j’ai vu ça, le corps macchab d’un enfant si jeune et si plein de vie étalé sur le sol du couloir… C’est ce qui nous a relié, ton décès. 

— Depuis tout ce temps… j’étais mort ? Quand on s’est rencontré, quand on a appris à se connaître, quand on se touchait ? Tout ça n’était que ? Je ne sais même pas. 

— Oui, ça l’était. On était mort tous les deux. 

— Oh Louis… 

Harry s’effondre dans l’eau, mouille sa robe de nuit qui brillait d’un blanc éclatant et enfouit son visage entre ses mains. 

Il n’avait jamais imaginé que tout ceci se passerait comme ça. Ce n’est pas la façon dont devaient être les choses. Lui voulait vivre, pas errer dans un autre monde. Il se sent misérable. Toutes ces années de vie depuis ses huit ans n’ont jamais réellement existé, rien ne l’était, si ce n’est sa relation avec Louis. 

Il a envie de mourir. Comment cela est-ce possible alors qu’il l’est déjà ? 

Louis le prend sous ses bras et l’aide à se remettre sur ses jambes. Harry tombe directement dans ses bras, vidé de toutes ses forces. 

— C’est pour ça que j’ai tenu à t’amener ici. Je voulais que tu trouves enfin la paix dans un monde où tout le monde l’a trouvé. Avec moi. 

Au moment où Louis termine sa phrase, des dizaines de personnes apparaissent aux alentours de la rivière et partout plus loin également. Il y a des gens en groupe, qui ricanent, se bousculent, d’autres seuls… 

Il finit par décoller son visage du cou de Louis et à regarder l’agitation nouvelle autour d’eux. 

Et il réalise. 

Qu’il n’est pas tout seul. Qu’ils ne sont pas tous seuls. Qu’il existe des milliards de personnes qui sont morts avant lui et, sans même qu’il le sache, continuait à vivre derrière ce passage une vie peut-être meilleure que la précédente. 

C’était leur chance, à Harry et à Louis. Leur chance de vivre pleinement leur amour dans un univers où les limites n’existent visiblement plus. 


End file.
